


Uneven Compromise

by wizardinblack



Series: Requests [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Unrequited Love, immplied past male/male, implied past reiner/bertholdt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardinblack/pseuds/wizardinblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt finally tells Annie about his feelings for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uneven Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr requested I write a BertxAnnie fic (with some jealous Reiner) so here it is! I hope you like it! It's been a while since i wrote het....

Bertholdt wrung his fingers in his hands, nervous, looking at the ground between him and the girl he had a crush on since they started this thing together. He can see her hair in his peripheral vision since she’s so much shorter than he is, but he’s determined not to look at her, instead focusing at the ground, watching the tips of their boots just inches apart from one another. He sees hers shift her weight from one to the other.

“Bertholdt,” her voice is cold as it usually it is, but it’s quiet, has less of a bite to it, and he hesitantly looks up to meet her gaze.

She stares at him, and he waits for her to say something else but she doesn’t and the silence is killing him. He can’t take not knowing. Looking her in the eye he feels himself faltering, but her eyes are steady, and it makes him nervous.

He gulps, dropping his gaze once again and rubbing at the back of his neck.

He doesn’t really know what to say, having already said it all. Sputtering stupid nonsense about how she was always so mysterious, and gosh that made her so pretty, and wow he really liked her, and sorry he couldn’t help but think about her all the time and he just wanted to get to know her better…

Bertholdt feels dumb now as she stares blankly at him, and even though he isn’t meeting her eyes anymore he can feel hers on him and they burn him with embarrassment, “I-I’m sorry, I just…”

“Bertholdt,” her stern voice snaps him to attention once again, and she’s grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and tugging him down to her level, grunting “just shut up,” over his lips before pushing hers against them.

He gasps, taking a moment to compose himself, adjusting his body so he isn’t so awkwardly bent over, but it’s hard considering she is practically half his height. He carefully moves his hands to rest on her hips as her hands shift their hold on his collar to snake around his neck, deepening the kiss.

She can feel his hands shaking as they gently place themselves on her hips, and it’s kind of endearing in a way. Bertholdt was shy, awkward; almost so much that it caused second hand embarrassment just being around him. But seeing him standing in front of her, ducking his head as if to curl into himself and make his huge lanky frame smaller than it really was, stuttering a pathetic love confession to her was actually cute. She wouldn’t say it out loud, and she was sure maybe she would regret this later, but she wanted him, as he was now, awkward and nervous, asking for her to accept him. It was funny, knowing how powerful Bertholdt truly was and yet you never would have known by looking at him now.

She turns him around, so his back is against the wall of the boy’s barrack cabin. They both were on night watch. Bertholdt had planned to say something at this exact moment; knowing that they both would be alone, and if she did reject him they could go on their separate ways keeping watch like they were supposed and he could never look at her again and hide in shame. But she didn’t reject him, and he was being pushed against the wood siding of the cabin, and she was on her tiptoes in order to keep kissing him, and she’s persistent but he’s hesitant. After a few moments of them kissing, slowly at first, but she guides him with her tongue, encouraging him to kiss her more forcefully, and he follows, eager to please, she pulls away, frustrated with having to strain to reach him.

“Come on,” she tugs his arm, leading him across the grounds and to the storage shed, where she closes the door behind them and shoves a box in front of it to make it so if anyone comes in they’ll at least have a little warning. The last thing she wants is someone walking in on her and Bertholdt. 

Bertholdt simply stares at her and watches, still feeling unsure of himself, caught in a haze, unbelieving what is happening.

Then Annie is moving to a stack of boxes and she lifts herself up on them, sitting on the edge, and pulls Bertholdt close, so he’s between her legs, and now they are at eye level with each other.

He gasps as he’s pulled forward, immediately being engaged into another intense kiss, and this time he’s more confident with his movements, but it’s hard to ignore that his crotch is now level with hers and her legs are framing the outside of his thighs.

Her hands are back at his neck and hair, tugging, encouraging him, and he slowly snakes his hands up the back of her jacket, just feeling the curve of her sides and back, not daring to travel to the front just yet.

She lets out a tiny sound of displeasure, wanting more, and pushes forward with her hips, creating a quick gentle friction that only lasts a second. It’s enough to fuel Bertholdt to move faster. He removes his lips from hers and moves to her neck, placing soft kisses there and she’s a little surprised by him taking initiative and tilts her head to give him better access. He’s not so bad at that, she let’s out a tiny gasp as he sucks at her ear lobe, and she briefly wonders if maybe he isn’t as much of an awkward virgin as she thought. 

Bringing a hand down his back she grips his ass, pushing him forward into her and grinding against his growing erection. He breathes a hot breath over her neck, gasping at the sensation, and rocks his hips back into hers, feeling her heat through their clothes.

Feeling bolder his hands that were at her back move to her front and he begins to massage her breast, holding them in his hands and rolling his thumbs over her nipples, the rough material of her sweater creating a agonizing friction making her groan and bite her lip.

She pushes at Bertholdt’s jacket, and he takes the hint, removing it the rest of the way himself, and while he does that she takes off her own jacket. Quickly he’s moving back to her, tugging at her sweater and pulling it over her head, revealing her pale skin, only being covered by a plain white bra. Bertholdt’s hands fly back to her breasts, and he’s massaging them again, and she arches her back into the touch, the thin fabric of the bra creating a much nicer sensation as he rolls his thumbs over her already hard nipples, and he’s kissing down her neck until he’s at her cleavage and he playfully bites and nips at the sensitive flesh of her breasts that aren’t covered by the bra.

She let’s out a hiss, once again being surprised by the fact that Bertholdt is actually good at this. She snakes her fingers into his hair, letting him teasingly play with her breasts until he finally frees them from her bra, simply tugging it down instead of taking it off completely. His mouth is around her nipple, sucking gently, circling it with his tongue, and he pinches the other one, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. She bites her lip to keep from moaning, and rocks her hips forward again to meet with his clothed erection.

He kisses between her breasts, creating a line of gentle marks leading to the other nipple before giving it a similar treatment and between kisses he’s mumbling over her skin, “Annie, Annie…”  
She snakes a hand between them, palming his erection and he hums over her skin, giving her chills. Rocking her hips upwards she uses the other hand that’s in his hair to pull his face away. He looks at her expectantly, with wide green eyes, begging to please, and she rocks her hips again, silently inviting him.

He glances down to look at her waist, and he is smart enough to get the hint, but she can tell by look on his face that even though he seemed to be confident before when it came to kissing and playing with her breasts he looks lost now. Maybe he is a virgin after all, she smirks to herself. 

She raises her hips off the edge of the box as Bertholdt moves to remove her pants, undoing the belts and then pushing them past her thighs. He leaves her underwear on, since he’s unsure how far she really wants to go, but he gulps when he sees a patch of wetness against the white fabric.

She tugs his head back down to her chest, and he eagerly begins kissing her there again, and then she’s guiding his head downwards and he follows her lead, kissing light teasing kisses on her stomach, and she bites her lip not to giggle, because that would be embarrassing. He stops when he’s on his knees in front of her, face level with her crotch, but her hands are still in his hair and she’s encouraging him to continue.

“Bertholdt,” she speaks for the first time, and he looks up at her, a look of surprise on his face. She just gives him a little nod, telling him to continue, and he attentively brings a hand up between her legs, resting the other on her thigh, and runs a thumb over the wet fabric of her panties, feeling the outline of her pussy. She whimpers, and it sounds so nice in Bertholdt’s ears, to hear her make a noise that sounds so unlike her, and it encourages him to rub with a little more intent, pushing his thumb between her lips, feeling up inside them and over the tiny nub of her clit.  
She moans again, “Bertholdt.”

Hearing his name has a totally different affect on him, it’s animalistic, and he quickly tugs her panties down to wait past her thighs with her pants, and then he’s pushing her legs open more and she’s smirking down at him, willingly spreading her legs and threading her fingers further in his black hair and silently tugging him closer, in her mind begging him, ‘yes, yes, there, please, now.’

Bertholdt is hesitant as he slowly drags a tongue over her pussy, pushing past the folds and lapping over her hole, dragging upwards until he’s at her clit and she gasps. He circles his tongue around it, flicks it lightly, and then sucks on it sharply, making her hips buck up against his face. She digs her hands in his scalp and rides against his tongue. Bertholdt hums against her and with a final flat lick of his thick tongue against her he pulls away, wiping at his mouth.

She yanks him upwards, kissing him forcefully, and she can taste herself on his lips and it feels weird. It feels weird having a burning desire for Bertholdt fucking Fubar, awkward, shy, Bertholdt that spent his whole life hiding behind Reiner, and who knew that he’d be able to get her needing him like this. He can feel her heat through his clothes and it aches. She reaches between them again, tugging at his belts and undoing his pants to pull him out of them. They keep kissing as she pumps his cock, mouths eagerly meeting with sloppy tongues and needy bites. 

Then she rests backwards, letting her elbows fall on the box behind her, and Bertholdt takes the hint to move forward. Carefully he places himself at her entrance, and he looks up at her one last time, waiting for her to give him a nod to continue, before pushing in.

They both gasp. Annie’s breath hitches at the sudden fullness, because Bertholdt is larger than average, especially when comparing their size difference, and Bertholdt groans, dropping his head to her chest as he composes himself, the unbelievable tight heat of her surrounding him.

“Shit,” he curses, and Annie smirks, surprised to hear him talk for the first time throughout this.

She wiggles her hips, grunting playfully, “move.”

He listens, and slowly pulls himself out almost all the way before shoving himself back in again, and then repeating with shallow thrusts, getting faster and harder as he went. She rocks her hips to meet his, arms wrapping around to scratch at his still clothed back. She snakes her hands up under the material, to get to skin, and relishes in the moan she gets from him when she breaks skin with her nails, dragging long marks down his olive skin.

Bertholdt fucks her against the boxes, and it’s hot and sweaty, because he’s still mostly clothed, but it doesn’t matter. All he cares about is Annie, Annie, who even now, wrapped around him, becoming one with him, is still so mysterious and she’s beautiful with her demanding touch and he just wants this moment to never end. But it’s too much, and it can’t last forever, especially with his stamina, and he knows he’s going to cum too soon, but he wants to make sure it’s good for her too, so he lifts himself up on one hand and moves the other between them, rubbing a thumb over her clit. 

Annie moans loudly at that, surprised by the double stimulation, and she ruts herself faster against Bertholdt’s hand and cock and he fucks her harder until she’s cumming and her tight heat gets even tighter around him but he’s smart enough to pull away, cumming instead in his hand rather than inside her, but with her name spilling over his lips.

She pants, eyes half lidded as she watches Bertholdt finish in his hand and she regains her breath. After a moment he leans down, wiping his hand on the ground and then picking up her shirt to hand back to her. She gives him a small smile as she puts her clothes back on, and they silently put themselves back together.

They walk back to the girl’s barracks in silence, but they walk close, arms lightly brushing against one another, and Annie thinks that even if the whole world is her enemy, maybe she can make a tiny exception for one big stupid goof.

She turns to him before heading inside, resting a hand on his arm and stretching up on her tiptoes to give him a tiny kiss.

“Later, Bertholdt.”

Bertholdt stares back at her dumbly, a big smile and an even bigger blush spreading across his face. He rushes back to the boy’s barracks, quickly gets undressed and gets into bed.

Reiner turns to face him, “where have you been?”

“I had night watch,” Bertholdt tells him, like he should have already known.

“Night watch was over a half hour ago.”

Bertholdt turns to smile at him, blush still on his cheeks, “I had night watch with Annie…”

“Oh,” Reiner mumbles, seeing the glint in Bertholdt’s eyes and even in the dark noticing his blush.

“I finally did it Reiner,” he tells him in a excited whisper, “I told her how I feel and she likes me back…we…we…”

He doesn’t finish his sentence but Reiner get’s the message by the stupid look on his face.

“That’s great Bertl, I’m happy for you,” he says, forcing a smile, before turning over to face the wall.

“Thanks. Goodnight.” He hears Bertholdt say but he doesn’t say goodnight back, too busy thinking about all the hushed late night stolen kisses and touches that he wont be able to have anymore with the person he’d had a crush on since the very beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! find me on tumblr at bloodandfluff and send me requests if you want!<3


End file.
